The Battle of Clans
by Ying-Fa-Sakura07
Summary: The story was about the fight between clans that hinders 2 hearts to unite...Will they be able to stay together till the end?
1. Prologue

The Battle of Clans

**A/N: **This was my 1st fanfiction hope you'll like it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Card Captor but I certainly want to..../heh

**I. Prologue**

Ever since the ancient times, China was ruled by two dominating clans, the Li & the Kinimoto clan. Both clans were really very rich and famous. The line of rulers run from both clans like an alternate reaction. Instead of helping each other out, they made up a fight between the 2 clans.

At present China was already modernized and it seems that these type of feud between clans is not a thing to bother anymore, cause it's not that interesting since people got tired already of the news roaming around about the feud.

But somewhere deep in the heart of China still lies the fire burning in the hearts of the clans heirs. Both were still planning something threatening to the lives of the opposing clan. The Li clan were much more cruel & rude than the Kinimoto's. The Kinimoto clan already want to end the feud but everytime they approach the Li clan for a reconciliation they all end up receiving rejection. So they don't have a choice but to continue what their ancestors started but not for the reasons regarding wealth & power for all they care now was their family's safety and the entire clan's good.

A/N: This was the end of the prologue if you want me to continue just tell me. R&R


	2. The Start of the Finish

The Battle of Clans

A/N: This is the first chapter of my story. It was about the new heirs of the two clans. Their would be a twist in this story so you better read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.....

Chapter I: The Start of the Finish

Yelan Li was the present ruler of the Li clan after her husband died of a very serious illness that just appeared all of a sudden. It made her think that it was all planned by the other family, the Kinimoto's for they possess such great magical powers. The Li's accept the fact that they had a greater magic than they do but they are more skillful, for they keep on using and improving while the Kinimoto's were keeping it as a secret so they don't usually use it unless it's necessary.

The death of her husband created a very heavy burden in her heart which made the fire grew fonder and hate also started to grow.

Yelan was left with 4 daughters namely Fuutie, Fanren, Feimei & Sheifa to take care of and a very huge clan to reign. They also got a very huge company with many branches around the world. Take note she is also 5 months pregnant. How do you think could she ever manage to handle all of those things at the same time. Good thing two of her daughters were already old enough to handle their business.

One day while discussing business matters....

"Mom my trip to U.S. to visit the main branch of our modelling school is fixed and I'll be going 2 days from now," said Fuutie.

" That would be fine, it's been months since I visited that branch I wonder what's happening there already," said Yelan to her eldest daughter.

Then suddenly a loud knock was heard on the door. "Come in!!!" Yelan yelled coz she was irritated by the noice created by the person who knocked.

"Mistress forgive me for I have a very important news to tell you," said Kira, one of their loyal followers.

"What is it?" Yelan asked.

"Your Highness I was told that Nadeshiko was already 2 months pregnant," said Kira.

"What!?" Yelan said a very furius looking eyes.

"And your Highness they said it would be twins," said Kira.

"Is that so," was Yelan's remark then suddenly a soft smile was seen in her lips.

"So trying to hit 2 birds in one stone Huh??" was her soft whisper. Her daughter noticed her mother's change of personality from being her soft spoken mother to a now ruthless person for she could see that she is planning an evil plan for the upcoming events.

4 months later....

Three of Yelan's daughters were nervously waiting outside for their eldest sister Fuutie was still in the U.S. to manage their business there. After a few minutes they heard a loud cry then they rushed to the door of the delivery room. The suddenly the doctor went out and said that it was a bouncing baby boy. The 3 patiently awaits the moment for them to see their brother. Then after their mother was taken to the private room they went rushing in for the baby would come next after they clean him up.

When they saw him they were all stunned for he is like an exact copy of their father. Even he wasn't even a day old you can already see his features quite well, unlike other babies that almost look like each other when they are born. He on the other hand exactly resembles their father. His brown hair, his amber-colores eyes, his pointed nose and very luscious lips they even have the same face shape.

"Looking at him reminds me of your father," Yelan said with very teary eyes, because she remembers the face of her husband. The 3 were surprised because they thought she was still unconscious because of the anesthesia.

A few days after, they already went back home and went back to business. Yelan hired one of her loyal followers to be her son's care taker. Yelan named his son Syaoran meaning little wolf (A/N: I'm not quite sure though) for he will be the next in line of rulers and he would be the wolf who would protect them.

2 weeks after...

Yelan called for Michael. He was one of those people whom Yelan trusted most and behind that Michael had a connection with the Kinimoto clan for his bestfriend is one of the major followers and close to the royal family of the Kinimoto's.

"It's time Michael," Yelan said living Michael clueless.

"What do you want me to do your highness?" asked Michael who was still wondering what Yelan was planning to do.

"It would be 3 months from now and Nedeshiko would already give birth to her twins. I know that having twins happens frequently at their lineage but Nadeshiko and Fujitaka are 15 yrs. younger than me and they could practically outnumber my children," said Yelan.

"So what exactly do you want me to do your highness?" asked Michael with a very confused expression plastered on his lovely face. (A/N: Imagine his face as the face of Kazuki from Get Backers./heh..Do you think I'm that bad to import a character from a different anime...xori but I can't help it he is too handsome...but I don't own him as well)

"I want you to be there at the moment of her birth and take one of her child and bring it to Chiharu she is my cousin and she is longing for a child for so long and I really want to make her happy," Yelan explained to Michael.

"Ok your highness I'll make up a plan for it."said Michael in rsponse and he started to walk away.

I wonder why she choose to give it to her cousin rather than to kill the heir of her enemies Michael thought, confused about Yelan's sudden decision.

"So do I," said Fuutie. Yelan's eldest daughter as she passes by the corridor for she just arrived from her trip from U.S. She has the power to read minds but there is something between Michael and Fuutie that is deeper than anyone could think of. Actually the truth was that they had a relationship going on for almost 3 years, 3 years of intimate relationship for they really love each other so much and that was the reason why they have mental connections. That connection was unbreakable for even how far they are from each other they were still able to read each others thoughts and even communicate using it. (A/N: Cost efficient ./heh)

Fuutie tried to tell it to her mother but she thinks thought that she might kill her if she would anything about their relationship because as a part of the royal clan she is expected to marry someone who is from a royal family as well.

Behind Yelan's plan the other side of Yelan Li still lives inside. Her heart also has a soft side it was evident because she decided to give the child to her relative which means the child would still grow in wealth and not in poverty which is not far of the real life the child was suppose to have. This also means that the child wouldn't suffer much other than the fact that the child would be taken away from its real family. But it won't be a big problem cause she will grow in a really happy family with Chiharu as her mother and Yamazaki as the father.

After 2 1/2 months....

Fujitaka rushed Nadeshiko to the hospital cause she was starting to feel pain like as if she was already about to give birth. During those times one of their followers sneaked out and called Michael who is the loyal follower of Yelan Li. When he called he immediately informed him and so Michael hurried immediately to the hospital and disguised himself as a doctor. He immediately entered the delivery room and acted as one of the assisting doctors since Nadeshiko's condition was quite critical. He was carrying a suspiscious looking black bag with him but bacause of the commotion no one noticed it. The first to come out was a handsome baby boy and with a long interval of 30 minutes they succeeded in getting the 2nd baby which is a girl but she seems a lot weaker. Some of the doctors already left because they still need to attend to other patients as well. Si Michael was left with the baby then suddenly he opened the bag and out came a dead baby. It was from a funeral parlor goodthing it was a girl and he started to switch the babies. After it he started to call other doctors cause the baby is dead. When the doctors are busy attending to the baby he started to sneak out at the back of the hospital where his car is parked.

A/N: End of chap. 1....What do you think should I continue or what??? R&R


	3. The Sorrow of a Mother

**The Battle of Clans**

**A/N: **This is the 2nd Chapter of my fic and the theme was quite lonely...For in this chapter Nadeshiko was mourning for the loss of her child...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS....

**Chapter II: The Sorrow of a Mother**

Michael immediately brought the baby to Chiharu and she suddenly noticed that the baby looks so weak so she immediately called her husband Takashi A/N: He was Takashi Yamazaki for those who would get confused...(",) who was fortunately a doctor in order to attend to the needs of their new baby girl.

-At the hospital-

Nadeshiko woke up a few hours after her delivery because she was unconscious cause she really had a hard time giving birth. The first thing she saw was her husband carrying a baby she was really happy about it but suddenly she saw the sadness on her husbands face and because of that she knew something was wrong. "Fujitaka, what's wrong?"

asked Nadeshiko. "Honey I know it would be hard for you but I can't keep it to myself anymore," said Fujitaka. "Just tell it to me!!" said Nadeshiko furiously. "The other baby died after a few minutes she was born," said Fujitaka. "She, my baby girl why did it happen to you? Why? " said Nadeshiko while crying. "Honey she was too weak to survive." said Fujitaka. "No, it can't be!" exclaimed Nadeshiko while crying. Her sobs continued until Fujitaka decided to call the nurse to give her tranquilizers so that she would calm down.

A few weeks have passed but still Nadeshiko haven't recovered from what had happened. She wasn't even taking care of their baby because when she does, it makes her remember thus hurting her more. So she decided to get a nurse for the baby.

One night Fujitaka came home and heard his son crying and saw the nurse trying so hard to calm the baby but still he kept on crying so he decided to get the baby on that instant the baby stopped crying. Fujitaka went upstairs to their room where he heard soft sobs. He knocked on the door "Knock....Knock...Can I come in?" asked Fujitaka. He heard her stood up from bed and he took it as a hint so he already went inside the room. "Your still crying?" asked Fujitaka. "It can't be true!! I know she's still alive, I can feel it!" said Nadeshiko. "Until when will you get over this you must start things over and forget about it. You must remember that you have a son to take care of. You must not neglect him besides we're still lucky that we have him with us." said Fujitaka. Nadeshiko got struck with realization and because of this she hurriedly stood up and got the baby from Fujitaka and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry my baby from now on I promise that I would give you all my attention," said Nadeshiko and she smiled to her husband. Fujitaka was so happy to see her smile again.


End file.
